The super hero film challenge
This is how the super hero film challenge goes in Super Hero-id of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: Action. wakes up Mike: Did you hear that? Terra: Hear what, Mike? Ven telling Ryan to practice his Keyblade skills? Mike: No. It sounded more like a call for help. Crash Bandicoot: Whatever it is, Mike, I hope it's good. Sci-Ryan: Let's go check it out. Aqua: Ok, Sci-Ryan. follow him outside Sci-Ryan: Courtney? Ryan? Ven? Zoey? Ventus: Sci-Ryan? Aqua? You heard something? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Sci-Twi: It came from that way. Ryan F-Freeman: Come on! run towards the film set Crash Bandicoot: This way. Emmet: I think I heard a whoosh. Sci-Mike: What whoosh? Emmet: The kind of whoosh when someone jumps of something or runs past. look up Crash Bandicoot: Who's that? Chris McLean: It's me. Chris. lands on the ground, dressed like Superman Thomas: Whoa. Zoey: It's Superman! Ryanosa Daisy: No. It's actually me, Ryanosa. Crash Bandicoot: I guess Chris is Batman. Ryanosa Daisy: You guessed it. climbs down, carrying Chef Hatchet with him Courtney: Ok, Can someone tells us what the heck is going on here? Ryanosa Daisy: When... Chris... Feel... Like... It. And now... He feel like it. Chris McLean: Today's challenge is superhero. gasps Leshawna: Today's challenge is "Nu-uh". We just woke up and I haven't even brushed my teeth yet. Beth: Or had breakfast. Ventus: Duncan and I are going to bed. Ryanosa Daisy: Evil never sleeps and nether will you. Besides, super heroes do not do the things of mere mortals. Chris McLean: Yeah. They have screaming ladies to rescue. Harold: Actually, many super heroes ARE mere mortals. My favorite, The Incredible Owl Man, catches thieves just like mice. but, come morning, he puts his pants on one leg at a time. Ventus: Yeah. Just like what people do. Chef Hatchet: Speak for yourself, boys. Evil Ryan: How did you and Ven like it when Owl Man scratch your eyes out with his talons? I don't think so. So, shut it! Chris How did I do, Chris? Chris McLean: Great. Bertram T. Monkey: Well. I guess Evil Ryan is a bit like Chris McLean. Ryanosa Daisy: Yup. Ok. There are 3 things in all super hero films. 1, super heroes have super powers. 2, super heroes save people. And Chris' fav one. 3, super heroes wear tights. Which means you lot will be wearing..giggles Teeny tiny tights. contestants groan Ryansoa Daisy: Why are you in your pajamas? Get dressed and meet us back here on set in super hero speed. Which means, you should already be back here. laughs And make sure to wear something that goes with spandex. Chris McLean: Yeah. What he said. do so Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks for giving Harold a burrito, Duncan. And thank Sonata for that taco she made. Duncan: No problem. the confessional Ryan F-Freeman: Well. Duncan is nice when I saw Gwen. Me and Sonata likes tacos. Oh. The cheese and the lettuce and the yummy tortilla shell. camera change to Harold Harold: The fact is beans have lot of protein. smiles And they're a major source of fiber and they'll make you fart. wind. laughs and then eats a bit of a burrito I like beans. to the film set Jessie Primefan: Hey, Terra. You think Black Ryan Max is refromed? Terra: Yes. You think he's gonna come in Ryan and take over? He won't let it happen. the confessional Jessie Primefan: I know Black Ryan Max is reformed and all but, Odette told me that he may help Ryan. to the film set Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, guys. We've got a challenge to get on with. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Casey Fairbrother: Oh, Cody. You're so cute when you are up for a challenge. blushes Crash Bandicoot: You're blushing, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: nods I guess Terra is ok with me as a smitten kitten. Sam (Danny Phantom): Ahem. to Sunset She can hear you, you know. Bertram T. Monkey: Sam? I didn't know you are here in this world. Sam (Danny Phantom): Ryan called. He said that if any ghosts were to show up, Danny, Tucker and me would be perfect for the job. Matau T. Monkey: I guess you and I don't have ghost powers, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Evil Ryan: I wonder what costume am I gonna make. shrugs Courtney: Maybe Lindsey could use her stench as her power. Leshawna: I wouldn't talk, Ryan and Aged Chedder Chick. the confessional Ryan F-Freeman: Courtney had enough of Leshawna. Aged Chedder Chick? If she was a cheese, she'd be the one from Italy or London. Not aged chedder. to the film set Ryanosa Daisy: For your first challenge. Each of you will have to create your own hero identity. Harold: Sounds simple. Ryanosa Daisy: You make your own super hero costumes using imagination and lots of spandex. dump truck dumbs rubbish on the ground Chris McLean: Ryanosa. If you please. Ryanosa Daisy: And some other junk. You will be judged on originality and style of costume, how rocking your super power is and how awesome your hero name is. Top scorer wins an advantage to the next round. Chef Hatchet and Meg Spruce, my sister, will, of course, play the roles of super villains. And to be honest, it won't be a stretch. his kitty and Meg Spruce appear in costumes Chris McLean: Meet Pythonicus! And his sidekick kitty, Dander Boy! Ryanosa Daisy: And say hello to Nega-Supergirl! pose Ryanosa Daisy: They will try to sabotage you at every turn. Any questions? Good. And... ACTION!! Twilight Sparkle: I call pink. Cody Fiarbrother: I'll look good in green, Twilight. Green's mine. I'll go with green. [ Matau T. Monkey: Forget super-powers. Courtney is on a super power trip. [ makes his costume out of metal. Meg Spurce paints an dark purple stripe on it [ [ Hatchet don't get to sabotage Duncan because, Duncan don't care to make a costume [ Ryanosa Daisy: Now, we're in a super hero costume overall design. Our first super-model! Spruce turns off the radio Chris McLean: State your name and super power. Beth: Uhh... Lumber Woman? Ryanosa Daisy: You're a superhero! Act like one! Beth: I'm Lumber Woman and I can talk to plants! Ryanosa Daisy: Really? What are you talking about? The best brand of plant food? That is about worth three points. [ Ryanosa Daisy: Let me guess? Another poor fashion sense? Justin: I am Timber Man! chuckles And my super power is...wood chips at Ryanosa Ryanosa Daisy: Justin: Oh. And I can float. And make fire as long as I got matches. And I don't get to close to the flame. Ouch. Ryanosa Daisy and Chris McLean: Lame! Meg Spruce: 2 points! Next please! [ Harold: I'm Captain Alberta! And I can swirl up a hot shinook wind! a burrito and trumps a green cloud That's a spicy burrito. [ Chef Hatchet: coughs It burns! Ryanosa Daisy: It's impressive. Chris McLean: Gross, but, impressive. Now that Owen's gone, someone's gonna carry the fiery touch. Ryanosa Daisy: Extra points for keeping it Canadian. 7 points for Captain Alberta. Harold: [ Meg Spruce: Dude? Where's your costume? Duncan: I don't do spandex, Meg. I'm the All-Seeing Eye. And I've got physique powers. I can see into the future. Crash Bandicoot: Duncan? You think that... Duncan: his eyes Crash is about to learn a painful life lesion. Harold Harold: Ryanosa Daisy: Even Chris and I saw that coming. 2 points. [ Ryanosa Diasy: And what are you suppose to be? Courtney: I'm the Human Cricket! Ryanosa Daisy: laughs And what are you going to do? Are you gonna chirp us into submission? HA! Meg Spruce: My brother's right. You think you can chirp him and Ryan into submission? Courtney: Actually, Meg and Ryanosa...on ear plugs and Ryanosa Diasy: [screams in pain That awful noise! Make it stop! Make it stop! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer